


living in the real world

by the_bisexual_disaster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Romance, jons a soft boi, jonsatin domesticity, just like jon overhearing it, mentions of insomnia, sex but not explicit, slight bit of angst going into chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_disaster/pseuds/the_bisexual_disaster
Summary: “He told me he’d be bringing some girls home, possibly some guys from time to time,” Satin recounted to Jon over dinner.“Didn’t you say he kept to himself?” Jon asked.“Apparently he ‘gets around’.” Satin replied with a dramatic flip of his hair.“I don’t like it,” Jon said. “Something doesn’t sit right with me.”
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Davos Seaworth, Jon Snow/Satin Flowers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	living in the real world

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back! again!  
> this one goes out to the ladies in the gendrya discord who requested this prompt based on a tweet <3  
> title from ain't it fun by paramore

Jon didn’t know what he expected to have for a roommate. His first roommate was a sweet man who ate his weight in pasta and his previous roommate ended up becoming his boyfriend. With his track record with roommates, he kind of expected this Gendry to be a drug addict. 

Satin, however, did not share his concerns. He had met with Gendry himself and had deemed the man to be a completely suitable roommate. Apparently he was pretty quiet and didn’t have many friends, so there was little chance that he’d have friends over at 3am for drinks. 

There was, however, one caveat.

“He told me he’d be bringing some girls home, possibly some guys from time to time,” Satin recounted to Jon over dinner. 

“Didn’t you say he kept to himself?” Jon asked. 

“Apparently he ‘gets around’.” Satin replied with a dramatic flip of his hair. 

“I don’t like it,” Jon said. “Something doesn’t sit right with me.”

“This is the third person you’ve turned down _today_ ,” Satin exclaimed. “You even turned down your own brother!”

“Trust me, you don’t want to live in the same house as Robb,” Jon replied. “Honestly, why can’t it just be us? We can make it work between the two of us.”

“No, we can’t, Jon. We need another roommate to be able to swing this new rent increase or we have to move, and I don’t know about you, but I like living here.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Fine. What does he expect us to do about his… _sextivities_?”

“Jon!”

“It’s a serious question!”

Satin sighed. “Ignore him, I guess.”

“Well that’s easy enough,” Jon snickered. “We’ll be too focused on each other to pay attention to him, anyways.”

“You can’t fool me with that stupid wink, Jon,” Satin sighed. “No, stop it. Tell me you’re not going to be watching him like a hawk.”

“I can’t tell you that,” Jon replied after a moment’s hesitation.

“Then will you promise me?”

Jon sighed. “I promise to not watch our new roommate like a hawk 24/7 and I promise to trust him and you when both of you tell me he’s a good egg.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Satin remarked, giving Jon a quick peck on his cheek before going to put their dishes in the sink. 

Jon was ashamed to admit it took him a whole five minutes to break his promise to Satin.

Gendry Waters was a handsome man, Jon had to admit, and he believed the man when he repeated what he said to Satin about bringing people home. Jon was much less understanding that Satin must have been and told Gendry that it didn’t matter as long as whoever he had in his bed that night was gone by the time Jon got up to make his coffee.

He certainly brought someone over that first night. She must have snuck in through the window, but Jon was almost worried for the poor girl as they were rather high up. He made a point the next morning to tell Gendry to let them use the front door so they didn’t get hurt. He was glad to see, however, that there was no trace of the woman the next morning when Jon got up.

Maybe he could learn to like Gendry, after all.

It sounded like the same woman was in Gendry’s bed the following night as well. Jon worried that Gendry was stringing her along for whatever reason and voiced his concerns to Satin, who rolled over and told him to go back to sleep, seeing as it was two in the morning and both of them had to get up early for work in the morning. 

Jon remembered the sound of the front door to their apartment opening, later than he expected, and wondered why Gendry had her come in through the window. He warned them that he’d be having people over, so why would he have to sneak them in?

Jon shrugged and followed Satin’s lead, turning over and eventually going to sleep, despite the nearly animalistic moans coming from Gendry’s room that sounded oddly familiar somehow.

They fell into a routine. Gendry kept to himself more than Jon was expecting him to. He left not long after Jon finished making his coffee most mornings and returned well past midnight, after Jon and Satin had fallen asleep, with his… friend. It was always the same woman, and Jon wasn’t terribly sure about their relationship as she never seemed to stay very long, so he just called her “Gendry’s friend.”

Jon aired his concerns to his mentor, Davos, who had become closer to a father figure over the years since Jon’s father and Davos’ sons died in separate incidents.

“I know Gendry!” Davos exclaimed when Jon mentioned his new roommate’s name. “Good kid, hard worker. Awfully lonely, dontcha think? Although I guess some people prefer being alone. 

“Does he ever sleep?” Jon asked. “Between being out all day and staying up all night, I don’t know if he sleeps at all. Or eats.”

“He gets by,’ Davos answered. “Maybe try talking to him. You’re good at talking to people.”

“No, you’re confusing me for my sister again.”

Davos laughed. “It’s an easy mistake to make. But seriously, talk to him. He ain’t gonna last too long if ya don’t. He can sense hostility like a dog smells meat. It’s like a sixth sense to him, almost, and if he senses even a bit of it, he’ll be gone, and you’d be hard-pressed to find another roommate.”

“Gendry, can I talk to you?” Jon asked, catching him before he left in the morning.

“Uh, sure,” Gendry replied, almost hesitantly. 

“I just uh…” _Gods how do I put this?_ “I just want to make sure you’re caring for yourself.”

“Why would you care?”

“I don’t know, I just do. You seem like a good guy, and the few people I’ve talked to who know you say the same, and-”

“Oh, you know Davos?” Gendry asked.

“Yeah. I just want to make sure you’re settling in alright. Moving can be stressful sometimes, I know, and I haven’t been the most welcoming.”

“I’ve been alright, Jon,” Gendry answered, “but I appreciate your concern. I have to go now, but I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah,” Jon chuckled, “see you later.”

The next morning, Jon had gotten up, made his coffee, and finished it before he realized he hadn’t seen Gendry at all that morning. 

_His shoes are still here_ , Jon thought to himself. It wasn’t like him to sleep in, but maybe he crashed, or wore different shoes that day. Regardless, Jon figured he’d go check.

Sure enough, Gendry was still asleep in his bed, with a woman with dark hair asleep on his chest. She seemed more familiar now, that he saw her up close. 

The dots connected violently in his head.

“ _Arya?_ ” Jon yelled, not concerned at the fact that he was yelling so loudly he could have woken the entire apartment.

The pair jumped up, startled, and Arya scrambled to cover her chest with the blanket while Gendry dove off the bed and onto the floor.

“Babe, we can still see you,” Arya sighed, and Jon saw Gendry scramble under his bed.

“Arya,” Jon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “what the fuck are you doing here?”

“What the fuck am _I_ doing here? What the fuck are _you_ doing here, Jon?”

“Um, I live here,” Jon answered, confused.

“What’s going on?” Satin asked, coming up behind Jon. “Hi, Arya.”

Arya held the blankets tighter around herself. “Hi, Satin.”

“Where’s Gendry?” Satin asked.

Gendry’s voice was muffled by the bed. “Down here.”

“Hi, Gendry.”

“Hi, Satin.”

“Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?” Jon exclaimed.

Satin shrugged. “I thought it was obvious. Your sister and our new roommate are sleeping together.”

Gendry popped his head out from under the bed. “How long have you known it was the same person?”

“This whole time,” Jon and Satin answered in unison.

“I _told_ you!” Arya said, reaching over to swat Gendry, who smiled in response. It was the first time Jon saw him smile. “We should’ve just slept over at mine. Dany won’t care. She constantly has Asha over.”

“Which is why we agreed to sleep over at mine, remember?” Gendry said.

“Wait,” Jon interrupted. “Are you two… _dating?”_

Arya smiled condescendingly. “Yes, Jon, we are dating and have been for a while.”

“Wh-”

“We thought you knew,” Gendry whispered.

“Yeah, it wasn’t like we were trying to hide anything,” Arya added on. 

“I’ve never met him before!”

“Really?” Arya asked.

At that point, Jon had had enough. He stormed into his and Satin’s room and slammed the door in frustration, anger, and betrayal.


End file.
